1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a fluid ejection device and to a fluid ejection device. In particular, the present disclosure regards a process for manufacturing a head for fluid emission based upon piezoelectric technology, and to a head for fluid emission based on piezoelectric technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple types of fluid ejection devices are known in the prior art, in particular inkjet heads for printing applications (known as printheads). Heads of this sort, with appropriate modifications, may moreover be used for emission of fluids other than ink, for example, for applications in the biological or biomedical fields, for local application of biological material (e.g., DNA) during manufacture of sensors for biological analyses.
Known manufacturing methods envisage coupling via gluing or bonding of a large number of pre-machined wafers; said method is costly and typically requires high precision, and the resulting device has a large thickness.